This Ground I Walk On
by Dark Magician Girl2k2
Summary: After a battle with the Labyrinth of Nitemare monsters, Dark Magician Girl met her end. Can this mysterious spinxe help her?
1. Death

Author: Okay, I am trying to write this story over again..This time it will work!  
  
DM: Uh huh  
  
DMG: Riiight  
  
Author: My faithful minions! Why are you not happy?  
  
DM: *Signing a sheet that you fill out when you find a maniac*  
  
Disclaimer: If you think DMG2k2 owns Yu-Gi-Oh, I must break your disillusions and tell you she doesn't.  
  
Destiny the Dark Magician Girl tightened her grip on her staff. It was the day the battle was to begin. The Egyptian duel monsters against the Labyrinth of Nightmare monsters, for the Unfriendly Amazon had betrayed them, so now the battle was beginning. She felt a hand press on to her shoulder.  
  
It was Kai the Dark Magician, the one she married. She didn't like to like of him as her husband, but that was what he was. She remembered the wedding, which almost brought a smile to her face. Almost, but not quite, because it's kind of hard to smile when you're in the middle of a war, so she sobered her thoughts quickly.  
  
A horn was blown and the battle began. Destiny could almost feel the glare of her queen, the Cosmo Queen on her. The Cosmo Queen didn't like her one bit, even though she was the princess. You see, the prince is always natural born, but monsters have this thing, so the queen always picks out a princess.  
  
Kai saw from the corner his eye, Destiny whacking a Grand Tiki Elder with her staff. He rolled his eyes and focused back on the mask he was trying to stop from attack him. So it wasn't really trying to attack him, it was more trying to attach to him.  
  
The mask was called "Mask of Brutality" which would lower the stamina of the Egyptian monsters, but raise his. He was in no mood for this, so he kept trying to blast it away. However, the mask didn't approve of being blasted so it kept swooping around him.  
  
A small ghost carrying a letter cackled evilly around him. It was holding "N" and was trying to summon the rest of its kin. He whacked it like a fly and it vanished. The mask disappeared and he turned around.  
  
As you probably already know, a mask goes on you face. So when he turned, he saw Destiny curled up, several different mask circling her. He ran as fast as her could towards her.  
  
The masks were chanting something in a teasing way. Kai whacked one of one the way. The others zoomed away, for their task was done. You see, if a mask can not attach itself to a person, it can at least get enough misery to bother other people. Kai helped Destiny up, and she ran off to continue fighting.  
  
The maze dwellers formed a circle and the clouds grew dark. Thunder roared and a shape appeared. Destiny read the inscription on her horn of heaven:  
  
Shall the earth fail to resist  
  
All will be lost  
  
Unless destiny can blow this horn  
  
And shall the warrior not succeed.  
  
She understood, and blew the horn. She could feel her life force leaving her and gathering at the mouth of the horn as pink light. She let go, and the light shot towards the cloud. The Last Warrior from Another Planet fell to the ground, but not alive. One other monster fell to the ground dead. It was Destiny. 


	2. Dreya

Author: Okay, this chapter was on my mind forever, I just had to tell you.  
  
Yami: This isn't half bad  
  
Teana: It would have come out sooner but the author is lazy  
  
Author: Is not!  
  
Teana: Is too! And don't be talking, you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Disclaimer: HEY! THAT'S MY JOB!  
  
~Destiny's Yami~  
  
"Don't," Bakura warned his impatient Dark Magician Girl, Dreya. "Why?" Dreya snapped, peering down the hallway. Bakura shook his head and the man-eater bug snapped its claws. Dreya walked briskly down the hall, and Bakura snuck after her. "HEY YOU! TO THE PHAROAH!"  
  
There was a straggled yell and Bakura shook his head. "She should have waited," he told the bug. Meanwhile, in a cottage somewhere near Domino..  
  
Another Dark Magician Girl, Destiny, shook herself. She felt as though she didn't only inhabit herself, but another soul was resting within her. She went to her soul corridor and saw two doors. She decided she must still be asleep.  
  
Dreya glared at the ceiling, mad that the pharaoh had caught her at last. 


	3. Thero

Author: It's been awhile!  
  
DM: *reading newspaper*  
  
DMG: *spinning in spinny chair*  
  
Disclaimer: *picking nose*  
  
Author: AHEM!  
  
Disclaimer: *still picking nose* the author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
When Destiny awoke, she was in a soft cloud. She blinked a few times and hopped out. This was the place she had heard about so much, the place you go before you die. Monsters were judged and were either placed back on Earth, or in the afterlife. She still had her staff and her hat, a good thing. She rolled up her hat, put her staff on the cloud with the hat and went exploring.  
  
She walked around a bit on the soft ground, made out of clouds. She saw something that resembled a staircase. She walked down the staircase. She was suddenly in the meadow part of this realm. It was quite nice and she soon found a nice pond and sat by it for awhile, thinking hard.  
  
After a little while, Destiny heard a slight sound, the sound of soft feet on the grass. She automatically looked up and saw something she never would have expected. It looked like a cat, but with a humanoid appearance. It was a sphinx.  
  
It was gray, or maybe silver, or even white. It wore silvery top with golden lace. The bottom, what looked like pants that had been connected, were silver. A gray mop of hair was on his head and a jeweled crown. A small necklace hung around his neck. Two black dragon wings were behind him, followed by a gray lion tail that was dragging on the ground. (Having trouble visually him? Email me)  
  
Destiny felt herself trembling, and looked into his gray eyes. She tried to look away, but couldn't. It was as if a spell was keeping her from looking away. He neared her and she felt magic, white magic, magic she had never possessed in her life. He bowed and said, "I have come to grant you life."  
  
Destiny nodded, unable to speak. How could this..this creature do that. He sat silently next to her, and he too, stared at the smooth waters. "When?" Destiny finally asked. He looked at her and said, "Friday.  
  
Friday..why not now? Maybe his magic wasn't strong enough. She asked him why. He shortly said, "I have my reasons." Destiny nodded, confused, what reasons did he have? Oh well, at least she was going back.  
  
In a short while, Destiny stood up and said, "I have to go..goodbye..um..sphinx." It looked up at her and replied, "Goodnight. And bye the way, you may call me Thero."  
  
Sometime in the morning, she felt something moving towards her, but she didn't move. She heard a soft sigh and a WHIZ and then something heavy lying on a cloud. Then, she fell back asleep.  
  
When Destiny reawoke, she saw a bundle of gray on a cloud next to her. She wondered what it was..until she saw the dragon wings. She smiled to herself. She knew Thero was part lion and cat..but she didn't expect him to sleep like one, for he was so humanoid.  
  
She couldn't help herself. She reached out and touched a dragon wing. It was soft and leathery. Her hand retracted and Thero sat up and yawned.  
  
"You're awake," he finally said, still yawing. Destiny nodded and wondered what was going to happen today. She asked him that and he just shrugged. "Can you show me your house?" He nodded.  
  
Thero's house was a doughnut shaped building, with a beam of light in the center that went up to beyond her sight. His house was white.  
  
When he opened the door, Destiny saw the inside was white and silver, a BIG difference. She heard random mews, that didn't come from Thero. "Wait here," he commanded. He came back out a minute later to see Destiny looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her. She looked at him and turned to where the light's beams were visible. "Do you know what that does?" she questioned, pointing at the light. He shook his head.  
  
Destiny headed outside to where the light was. Thero followed her. She looked through the beam and circled around it, looking for something. "Step inside," she stated suddenly. Thero did and Destiny stepped inside a second later.  
  
The light's beams separated into million beamy things. Then, Destiny and Thero were transported. "Ouch," Thero said, once they had landed. Destiny was pointing at something.  
  
It was a saw patch of land, with a pond in front of the setting sun. (The place they were in was actually a different world, but they didn't know it.) It was reflected in the pond. Destiny ran up to it and Thero followed behind.  
  
"Wow," she breathed, looking at the pond and sunset. "Yeah..wow," Thero said, distrustfully eyeing the pond. Destiny, is a sudden spurt of hyperness, giggled and gave Thero and hard shove, and he fell in the water, but a second later, he was out, glaring at Destiny.  
  
"What was that for?" he cried. Destiny continued giggling, for he looked quite unlike his usual dignified self. Thero darkly muttered to himself, "Only two more days left." 


	4. Homey

Author: I will make a series called [The Reborner Series] and this will be the first..er..story.  
  
DMG: No, more torture!  
  
DM: Oh yes, anyways, for pics of Thero and the rest, check the authors bio  
  
Author: Yep..I have a very good idea of what to do with you.  
  
Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Also, I forgot to mention this to start with but Thero does not belong to her, only his actions and name. The actual sphinxes belongs to another person  
A bang sounded on the door. Thero had been showing Destiny random things in his living room. Thero knew who it was. They had a unique way of making themselves present. Heaving a sigh, he opened the door.  
  
It was a pink sphinx, the first female Destiny had ever seen. Her hair was reddish pink and her fur was a lighter shade. Her brownish eyes looked at Thero excitedly. "Are you doing anything?" she asked.  
  
Thero sighed and said, "Yes, I am, I have a new-" But the pink one wasn't listening. "Can I meet them?" Thero didn't say anything, he just nodded. She stepped inside the house.  
  
"Destiny, this is Angela," he said stoutly. "Dragonfly is what I prefer to be called," She reprimanded. She sat next to Destiny and looked at the complex puzzle Destiny had been trying to solve. "Thero always has complicated things," Dragonfly explained.  
  
Destiny nodded, happy to find someone who wasn't as serious as Thero. Dragonfly was easy to get along with and well..like a best sphinx friend. She smiled at Dragonfly.  
  
It was Destiny's last day with Thero, and last day of being dead. Though she had missed Kai horribly, she still felt a little sad knowing that she wouldn't be able to see Thero again, or Dragonfly. She would miss them.  
  
Thero came out of his house, holding a shiny object. He sat down next to her, looking at her stare in the lake. He had to admit, she had been better the rest of his rebornees. She actual talked to him, while the others, either so eager, or afraid of him, they didn't do anything.  
  
Destiny finally noticed Thero next to her. She looked at him curiously and he said in a reluctant voice, "I have some things for you. Take this." He handed Destiny a small crystal, with ribbons tied to one end of the handle. She recognized it. It was the Monster Reborn crystal.  
  
"You can use that to revive someone, or, if you dip it in water, then you can speak to me. Now I have something for you inside the house. Come on." Destiny stared at the crystal with awe, and stood up and followed Thero, being very careful she didn't step on his tail.  
  
He walked her up to his house. He went inside, Destiny following, and opened a door. Destiny peered inside. She gasped and was a bit overwhelmed.  
  
Inside was a big thing. It had many symbols of it, and what looked like a small needle. Destiny was going to investigate closer when Thero tugged on her arm. He motioned for her to follow. He opened another door.  
  
Inside were two cages. Thero unlatched both, and out came two sphinxes. One was basically a sphinx version of Kai. The other one, was a Joey.  
  
The Joey rushed forward and begged for her to pet him. She smiled and laughed. However, the other one looked her over and came over, his tail held haughtily and rubbed against her legs. "Cool," Destiny whispered.  
  
Thero started to say something, then shook his head. "I want you to have them," he blurted. Destiny looked at him with shining eyes. "I'd better get you back," he said, blushing slightly.  
  
Thero had set up the portal. "Bye." Destiny nodded back at him and he bowed. That was the last she saw of him before going through the portal.  
  
"Ouch!" Destiny exclaimed when she landed. Jou (The Joey) looked around. Destiny would let Kai name the other. But, that didn't matter. She was home. At last. 


End file.
